


Forbidden Blood

by slashyrogue



Series: Open Veins [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Doctor Hannibal, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Hannibal or Will, Starvation, Vampire Will, forced imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: “Did you hear?” Hannibal paused with his wineglass just tipped up to his lips, eavesdropping on the conversation behind him. Miss Pennyroyal was notoriously chatty and knew most of the gossip he himself was not privy to. “I hear Chilton’s got himself a vampire.”





	

“Did you hear?” 

Hannibal paused with his wineglass just tipped up to his lips, eavesdropping on the conversation behind him. 

Miss Pennyroyal was notoriously chatty and knew most of the gossip he himself was not privy to. 

“I hear Chilton’s got himself a vampire.” 

Hannibal let his wineglass down slowly, intrigued now even more. 

There had been a rash panic over vampires in the last fifteen years, the town in an uproar over their discovery and immediately deciding to be rid of them sending out squads of exterminators to obliterate the population. Hannibal had personally seen bodies carried out of homes with fangs, handled their corpses with his own hand, but never encountered one in the flesh.

The fear had helped his own activities, disguising some of his own kills as vampire related deaths, which probably did not help matters much.

He had noticed Chilton looking rather well lately, robust even, and the idea that bastard was holding something that powerful hostage made him see red. 

Chilton would die tonight if the rumors were true. 

The man in question was standing across the ballroom surrounded by a throng of admirers from both sides. The rosy glow he was giving off now even more noticeable that Hannibal knew the cause.

If the myth of vampire blood causing eternal youth to the living was true of course.

He sipped the rest of his drink, setting it on a passing tray as he headed right for Frederick. The man noticed him right off, leering at Hannibal as his gaze traveled down Hannibal’s form. Hannibal could count on two hands the number of times Frederick had asked to court him properly despite his age, and he’d only laughed at his attempts just as the rest of them.

He had no need for companionship beyond getting his own pleasure, and there were people who could be easily paid for such things.

Now instead he smiled, giving Frederick an appreciative glance in return and surprising the man judging by his sudden break with the group surrounding him to head for Hannibal.

“Duke Lecter,” the man bowed, “It is lovely to see you this night, as it is every night I am offered such privilege.”

Hannibal smirked, shaking his head, “Frederick, you can be charming when you wish to be. I should consider myself lucky to be among those affected by your silver tongue.”

Chilton seemed to take the bait, grabbing some wine from a passing tray to hand him another.

“I do not know the reason for your deciding to indulge me in friendly conversation, but I am quite happy for it.”

Hannibal licked his lips, taking the glass and bringing it to his lips. He tried to imagine what poor creature Frederick had been harboring in his basement, a child perhaps? That would be the easiest to abduct and fool, though most vampires were no doubt smart enough to stay away from humans any young child would not know better.

His anger rose as he pulled the glass from his lips, “I have heard a rumor.”

He watched almost a joyous giddiness overtake the good doctor, his smile sly, “Now, now, Hannibal,” he reached out and touched Hannibal’s vest, the press of his fingers making Hannibal want to tear them off with his teeth, “A gentleman never reveals such things with an audience and certainly not without…”

Hannibal stepped closer, “Frederick,” he sighed, “I will not indulge you if you are lying to me.”

Chilton laughed, “Lying? Oh no, Doctor Lecter. The rumor is true. Have your carriage follow me to my estate and I will show you the monster.”

Hannibal stepped away, smiling, “I thought you would never ask, Doctor,” he reached out and fixed Chilton’s cravat, “You leave first. I know the way.”

Frederick took a deep breath and his smile was so wide Hannibal almost laughed at how easily he’d been manipulated, the bounce in his step as he exited almost too noticeable. He waited a good twenty minutes past his departure, saying his goodbyes to Lady DuMaurier, who seemed caught up in discussions with Lady Katz who was equally receptive.

Well at least someone would get to court their long time intended after this evening.

His coachman Francis was waiting with the others, instantly alert at his exit and his mumbled, “The Chilton estate,” caused even the normally stoic man to raise an eyebrow but his nod was more than enough for Hannibal.

He had some time to consider the situation, the ride wasn’t long but longer than most, and assumed he’d take custody of the young vampire on his own killing Chilton and making it look like he’d been attacked by his hostage.

If the child was not very frightened Hannibal would even hold the other man down and let it rip out the good doctor’s throat.

Hannibal smiled, leaning back and feeling better than he had for a very long time. It might be good to have a companion, despite his own thoughts earlier a child would be easier than most to live with and thought of his sister came unbidden, the chill at her last night causing his mouth to twitch.

He would protect this monster, oh yes he would.

Monsters like them needed to stick together.

The coach stopped and he saw Chilton’s home, modest and plain just as he remembered from the hideous balls the man had tried to throw there over the past few years since his appearance in the higher social circles.

Francis opened the door and declared, “Chilton Estate, sir.”

Hannibal got out slowly, handing Francis a few cents before he ordered, “I need you to wait for my appearance at the back. I will have a companion.”

Francis nodded and Hannibal headed inside, the lack of a butler at the door almost insulting but that was Doctor Chilton’s charm or so he’d heard.

“Frederick?”

There was a crash and a woman came in, her haphazard appearance almost making Hannibal feel sorry for her: she wore a maid’s hat and a wrinkled uniform with hair sticking out at all ends. “Good evening to you sir!” she ran up to him, “Doctor Chilton is…”

“HERE!” Chilton declared, appearing on a set of stairs Hannibal had barely noticed though they hardly went up a story, “Goodness, Freddie can you do nothing right!?”

Hannibal watched the woman glare, “I am sorry sir, I did not….”

“Just go to bed, girl, before I have to do something to make up for his embarrassment!”

Hannibal saw the deep hatred that the woman had for her employer, wondering just how few coin he’d have to give her to forget he’d even been there that evening. He smiled at Frederick, “Oh come now, Doctor,” he reached out to take Chilton’s hand, “She greeted me quite well.”

He saw the smile he got in return, a bow, and Freddie left them alone.

Frederick squeezed his hand, “It was nice of you to lie, Duke, but we both know she’s dreadful,” he sighed, “I’ve had to dismiss all the other staff, you know. Because of,” he raised his eyebrows, “You know.”

Hannibal smiled, “I think I know, Chilton, but I am starting to feel misled.”

He saw the panic in Frederick’s eyes, grabbing his other hand immediately, “NO! No, not at all! I…you know how much I admire you, Doctor. You know,” he smelled the foul scent of Frederick’s breath across his nose this close, “You know how much I’ve wished to court you with the intention of marriage.”

Hannibal steeled himself as he raised one of Frederick’s hands to his lips, “Yes, Frederick.”

A deep shiver at the gesture, just like Hannibal had anticipated, “Hannibal, I…I will show you my treasure only for a promise.”

Hannibal wanted to snarl, his lip twitching in annoyance, “What is that?”

He was led into the parlor, a dusty room that looked more like a mausoleum than a place of entertainment. He saw how getting rid of his servants had made the house even more in disarray, though apparently Frederick had kept the poor cooking girl to do all the chores of an entire household.

“This is lovely,” he lied, “Frederick, it is getting quite late.”

Chilton sat them down, still holding his hand, “I wish to court you properly.”

Hannibal let out a long breath, the chilled quality of Chilton’s hand making him even more off put. “All right, I promise you.”

The smile he got in return was even more excited than the others his lies had caused, and in his surprised amusement Frederick kissed his hands excitedly, “Excellent! I…let’s go to the basement!”

The basement.

The Chilton estate had a very deep basement, one of the oldest in the city, and Hannibal had been in enough basements to know it would dull any screams from within.

He grinned, “Yes, let’s.”

They walked from the parlor, down a long hall and into a door that contained a narrow staircase. The creaking of the steps as they descended made it seem more forbidding than it really was when they reached the end, the rattling and growls making him more excited than he had been in a very long time.

There was a very small cage covered by what looked like a black cloth, strangely unharmed the cloth was for covering such a dangerous creature, and when Frederick pulled it off Hannibal was more surprised than ever to see what was inside.

It was not a child, but it was not an adult either.

The vampire was covered in dirt, grime, and blood, it’s shining eyes as it stared at them making him want to reach out and touch. He could see the disdain there, the pain, and saw that it had been quite starved judging by the lack of hair and body so skeletal there were visible bones.

“You do not clothe it?”

Frederick laughed, “Why should I? It doesn’t feel pain like you and I, Hannibal, believe me,” he leaned over to get a long black handle not unlike a broom with a blade on the end that he immediately poked in on the creature making it whimper and growl.

“Then why does it respond?”

“Because it dislikes me? It emulates what it sees,” Frederick shook his head, “It is a very useful little monster though, the blood,” he sighed, “Oh the blood.”

Hannibal moved around the cage and the creature stared at him, never stopping its assessment and Hannibal wondered just how long Frederick had held it here. “How long have you had it?”

“Two years, give or take? I can’t recall. I just recently was able to get the blood because it’s gotten weak without a food source.”

Hannibal had to turn himself away, anger so deep at the idea of Frederick starving the vampire that he saw red. “You do not feed it?”

“It would hurt me, Doctor,” Frederick came up behind him, running his hand down Hannibal’s back, “You don’t want to see me hurt any more than I do.”

Hannibal leaned back into the touch, staring at the vampire who was now staring at the stick in Chilton’s hand. He smiled, turning around and putting his hand on the stick, running it up and down suggestively, “Of course not, Doctor Chilton,” he leaned in slowly, “How do you get the blood?”

Frederick shivered, not even noticing Hannibal had taken the stick, “It can barely move,” he breathed, smiling, “I stab at its arm, tying it back to the bars, and stick the needle in.”

Hannibal moved in closer, their lips barely touching, “You are quite clever, Frederick,” he held the stick upright, “I will miss you.”

The good doctor had no time to even respond when Hannibal stuck it in, his surprised gurgle as the blade hit him causing the creature to move the cage in surprise. He pulled the stick out and Chilton fell, still alive, “Hannibal,” he choked, “I…”

Hannibal leaned down, hands on both sides of Frederick’s neck as he pressed his lips to the man’s forehead, “Thank you,” he broke the neck with ease and let the body fall.

The vampire let out a long huff, growling, “It won’t work,” its choked voice surprised him, “I won’t be your pet either.”

Hannibal turned, walking up to the bars now, “I did not ask you to be, boy,” he put his hands on the bars closest to it, “Your name.”

“Did you hear me?” he snarled, grabbing Hannibal’s hand tightly, nails digging in, “I WON’T BE YOURS!”

Hannibal leaned in closer still, the light in its eyes making him grin. “I have no need for a pet, boy,” he yanked his hands away, “I want you to be my companion. “

The vampire laughed, “I would not do that for him, why would you think I would do that for you?”

Hannibal walked around the cage, assessing the lock. “I am going to let you out, and I will not fight you. I know the way out of this place, and I know the girl will not miss Frederick in the slightest. I do not mean sexual companion, boy, believe me I have no need to bed one so young.”

The vampire growled, “I’m nearing twenty, I’m not a boy and I’m….”

“I will pay your way to health, and smuggle you to somewhere private to regain strength in. I will provide you with blood, and you will provide me with the same. A vial,” he promised, “That is all I ask.”

The vampire frowned, “You…I don’t think I can trust you.”

Hannibal walked over to Frederick’s body, pulling open his shirt and yanking off the key he’d suspected to be at his neck. He smiled over his shoulder at the vampire. “I will throw you the key then,” he tossed it, “And you can be on your own way looking like a wraith. They will kill you within the hour.”

The vampire crawled across the cage, wincing with each step and Hannibal noticed the burning as it moved. “Silver?”

“Yes,” it growled, attempting to open the door and he noticed its hand smoking. Hannibal moved across the room as the key dropped, the vampire growling in frustration.

“You should have informed me. I did not know that the blanket was protection.

He picked up the key and opened the door, the vampire staring at him with wide eyes. It’s pupils widened, “I….”

Hannibal backed up, pointing towards the body, “All yours, boy.”

The vampire crawled from the cage, falling to the stone floor and letting out a long breath before it spoke again, “I cannot eat dead blood,” he smiled, “I could drain you.”

Hannibal smiled, “You could,” he walked over to Frederick, lifting up the body and turning the man towards the boy, “You must be very weak not to hear his heartbeat.”

The vampire rushed across the room, hovering over Frederick’s form, the good doctor fully awake but paralyzed as his captive straddled his body.

“He smells,” the vampire, “He…”

Hannibal leaned down to Frederick’s open wound, gathering up blood to put in the vampire’s eye line. The creature immediately sucked on his fingers, purring in contentment as it absorbed the small amount and then attacked Frederick with gusto.

He saw Chilton jerk in response, eyes wide and looking pleasure filled, “You are pleasuring him,” Hannibal noted, “His eyes are euphoric.”

The vampire bit down hard and he watched the change, the fear and the internal struggle. Frederick should not feel anything below the neck but here he was, feeling every bit of the monster’s vengeance, and Hannibal walked out of the basement and up the stairs.

The girl was in her bed when he entered, giving her more than enough money to concoct the story and the promise for more if she told him what the authorities said. He could see potential in this one.

The basement was quiet when he returned carrying some of Frederick’s clothing. He found the vampire leaning against the wall and saw Chilton’s head had been torn from his body lying halfway across the room.

“You’ve gotten your strength up,” he noted, tossing the vampire clothes, “Wear those.”

The monster stood up now, hair already regrowing as it moved to dress. He saw the skin filling in some, though one body would not be enough for it to be sated. “There is a girl upstairs if you are still famished, vampire.”

“Will,” the vampire said, pulling up too large breeches, “My name is Will.”

“Hannibal Lecter,” he held out his hand as Will turned, face filling in still, “Duke of Wrotham.”

“I know who you are,” Will ignored the hand, “He spoke of you often.”

Hannibal looked at Frederick’s head, “You were less angry than I would have been.”

Will scoffed, “I had to do that so he did not return from the dead. He’s had enough of my blood to do so.”

“Fascinating,” Hannibal looked at Frederick and then at Will, who was attempting to roll up his pants, “The girl?”

Will looked up, hair half grown and eyes suddenly flashing. “No. Someone else.”

Hannibal held out his hand and Will took it, the warm in his hand surprising, “Will, I am quite pleased that you did not attempt to kill me.”

Will smirked, “The night is still young.”

Hannibal nodded, “Fair enough,” he gestured ahead of him, “After you?”

Will didn’t move, waiting for him first and following up the stairs without a word. The house was silent as they moved, Hannibal surprised that Freddie had not come to spy on the goings on for more money but he surmised she knew better.

Francis was waiting as they exited, the coach on the grass as they left in a hurry.

Will was silent, assessing the view and biting his mouth after every bump in the road. He was shaking, Hannibal noted that Frederick’s clothing was hanging looser than he’d anticipated, and took off his own coat to hand to Will.

“No thank you.”

“You’re obviously cold, and you…”

“I’m a vampire, I don’t need to be warm.”

Hannibal sighed, tossing the jacket on the seat beside Will anyway, “I did not know vampires were so stubborn.”

Will was silent, his leg shaking the longer they rode and Hannibal watched him clutch at his stomach tightly.

“Will.”

“I am fine, Doctor. Do not worry for me. I will be free from you after a few solid weeks, and I…”

Hannibal undid his cuffs, rolling up one sleeve and holding out his arm.

The vampire paused. “No.”

“You’re obviously in pain,” he muttered, thrusting out his arm closer now, “Just…”

Will closed his eyes and looked away, even as Hannibal slipped out his pocketknife to make a small cut that was enough to entice the vampire’s attentions.

“Damn you.”

The first touch of Will’s lips was soft, suckling as they moved and only when he bit in did Hannibal know exactly what had made Frederick look so euphoric earlier. His body was a livewire; zeroed in on Will’s teeth as they tore and the lips were a sensuous addition as he moaned the longer they were connected. He felt his body respond, growing harder still, and when Will bit down hard he succumbed with a loud groan just as Will pulled his mouth away.

The younger man’s cheeks were flushed, eyes red and assessing as they had less than a hour before. “Thank you.”

“You,” Hannibal sighed, “I would have let you drain me.”

Will smiled, “That’s the idea,” he ran his tongue over the drop of blood on his lips, the lamps illuminating his fangs as he leaned back now looking more relaxed, “If it hurt you would not let me.”

Hannibal saw his hair was more than half grown in now, the quickness of his transformation astonishing in its intensity. His cheeks were more filled, his beauty hard to look away from.

“How did he catch you?”

Will frowned, looking away. “I lost my father,” his lips twitched, “I was very hungry without him. I wandered too close, to where my father said never to go, and I…I trusted the kindness of a stranger.”

Hannibal crossed his legs, the wetness of his lap making him chilled, “You are now, trusting a stranger.”

Will looked at him with a smile again, “No, I’m not,” he tapped his temple, “Once I’ve bitten you for even a moment I get a picture. I never bit Frederick till I killed him, and all he could think about was you.”

Hannibal nearly laughed.

Poor Frederick.

“What did I think of then,” he cocked his head, “When you bit me?”

Will’s smile was wan, genuinely pleased, “Me, Hannibal. You thought of me.”


End file.
